1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel for duplicating dental models. The vessel includes at least two mold halves which can be clamped together. The mold halves have elements for mutual centering and elements for securing the model to be duplicated, for example, a tooth stump or the like. The vessel further includes intake funnels each for pouring in liquid silicone and refractory casting material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vessels or arrangements of the above-described type are known, for example, from German Offenlegungsschrift 39 06 062 and from German Utility Models 83 13 606 and 89 12 708. The technological background and the particular problems occurring in vessels or arrangements of this type are discussed in detail in these documents.
The document mentioned last, i.e., German Utility Model 89 12 708 (Kiefer) predominantly discusses the special peculiarities of the so-called setting expansion of the embedding material and proposes a precautionary measure to be carried out on the respective model for a subsequent compensation.